


Home Again: Intrusion

by SenkouSimmer



Series: Home [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, poker pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkouSimmer/pseuds/SenkouSimmer
Summary: How did Chaoji survive and what does Mana have to do with the Earl's plan? Phase 2 of the Earl's plan begins and ends with Neah, The Earl, Cross, and Chaoji seeming to be the center of Allen's stressful new life within the noah family. (Poker pair but slightly implied ex-Yullen and ex-Laven)





	1. Intrusion In The Mountains

**Tyki's POV**

"Allen~", Tyki whined, a distance behind the other as they trugged through the snow of a mountain top. They'd chosen to go straight over the mountain rather than walking around it in the hopes that they might reach their destination before the exorcists would. As they'd left the ark, a day prior, to journey through the harsh conditions on foot, Tyki had promised the boy that they were heading to a secluded village with unique and delicious icecream. As gullible as he was, Allen agreed gleefully. It was only once they'd reached the bottom of the mountain that the short one furiously pried the information out of him, angry that there seemed to be no icecream in sight and they'd spent the night in an icecreamless inn, passing by the only place with icecream without buying any. Only then did he reveal that, yes, they were on their way to a hidden village, but it was so they could retrieve some innocence suspected to be in the body of a young girl before the exorcists had gotten to it.

Since the news had been broken to him, the ex-exorcist had been abnormally quiet and irritable, snapping at the noah whenever he did speak until Tyki commented on him being "cranky", only to receive the cold-shoulder and too much of the silent treatment, in response.  _This is why I had to trick you, idiot_ , the noah thought, rubbing his temple with a defeated sigh.

"A- _llen_ ~", he continued to whine, much louder this time. When no response was given, he huffed and swiftly moved to stand directly in front of the shorter one, forcing a smile and stopping Allen in his tracks, startling him slightly yet obviously. He spoke his name once more, though this time in a teasing-tone, hoping that the boy would get the implication that he wanted to make up.

"Lord Mikk", the shorter one impassively said, closing his eyes and brushing past the noah.

"'Lord Mikk?' I don't know if I should be aroused or devestated..." Though his smile remained, the boy's harsh words were just enough to internally shatter him.  _How cold, boy..._  From behind him, he heard an exaggerated wail and slowly turned a raised eyebrow to the pale one lying dazed in the snow.  _Ah~, it's my chance~!_

* * *

**Allen's POV**

"Let me down, I can walk on my own", the youngest screeched, repeatedly batting at Tyki's head as he was held on his back, being carried piggy-back style.  _This is embarrassing! I am an exorcist being carried by a_ noah _!_

"Ah? But you hurt your ankle", the noah teased. "How could you walk on your own if you can barely walk at all?"

He pulled at the eldest's hair violently, ripping it from it's clip so the strands scattered around his head messily, "I'm an exorcist! I'm sure it's fine, by now! Put me  _down_ , Tyki Mikk!"

Instead of teasing him or, you know, putting him down, the noah rushed them through the small entrance of a cave that suddenly appeared, moving and smiling like a happy child chasing candy. Being ignored only made the boy's protests grow more.

The cave was much bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside and was round like someone had previously placed a bomb into the ground in order to create it. Tyki carelessly dropped him from his back, sighing happily and almost sounding like Mana, with how freely he spoke. "Finally, we can relax!"

 _It's actually kind of warm, compared to outside the cave. But how can we just relax in here? What if the exorcists show up? I don't want to have to confront them!_ As he'd remembered the shock at realizing Chaoji was actually alive, he placed a hand on his chin and tried to piece it together, wondering how exactly he'd come out alive, from being stabbed with his innocence.  _Though I wasn't looking at where or who I was stabbing, I know that anyone who was around me - besides Tyki Mikk - would have - or should have - been completely mutilated, if not simply injured beyond repair. Is it possible that I might have missed a vital organ? Not that I wanted him to die..._

As Tyki gathered rocks and sticks that were already placed in the cave from either gusts of wind or previous occupants to attempt to make some kind of a sad fire, the boy looked down at him steadily, lowering his hand slowly.  _Maybe I should discuss this with Tyki, since he may have seen more than I did._

Though the thought went through his mind, he didn't say anything and continued to stare at his sitting companion for several moments. Eventually, Tyki looked up at him and stopped in his place, staring back until things got awkward and they both blushed terribly. "Allen", he asked. "Is it possible that you've been standing there admiring me, this entire time?"

Once it processed in his brain that the noah was teasing him, knowing him well enough, a tick of annoyance formed on his temple and he grabbed a rock from the ground, chucking it at the flirtatious idiot before him, and yelling at him for being a perverted idiot. "Alright, alright", he protested, fighting laughter. As he went back to his rocks and sticks, he serioused up completely and asked, "Then what is it? You know it's awkward to stare at people and not say anything, my dear."

At the affectionate name and the acknowledgement of the awkwardness, his face lit up brightly, but he didn't protest, only looking down at his feet and collecting himself so he could respond calmly, to receive a serious response and advice that he could get from nowhere else. "I wanted to ask... do you remember that day near the coffee shop, where we fought the exorcists?"

He looked up at the noah and his heart skipped at beat once he saw that Tyki was sitting still, eyes narrowed at the youngest. Unable to make eye-contact with the man who always looked the most breathtaking when something, actually, concerned him, he looked back at his feet before continuing. "S-so... you know that Chaoji's still alive, right? I didn't kill him?"

He looked up and Tyki blinked with confusion, asking innocently, "Huh? You mean the short guy?" At Allen's nod, he added, "Black hair?" Allen nodded. "Thicker?" A bead of sweat formed on the ex-exorcist's cheek as he nodded again, slightly worried that the noah wasn't going to give him a serious response. Tyki asked, "The one who's always crying?"

The boy's temple was beating as he chopped the eldest over the head, yelling, "Stop messing around!"

Tyki apologized nervously, waving a hand in surrender as he rubbed the top of his head with his other hand. "Alright! Yeah, then he's clearly alive, if you saw him."

"Huh?" He looked stupidly at the one seated on the floor, finally managing to somehow start a fire with those few sticks and stones.

"Yeah, I thought he was dead, too. In fact, I didn't think he could recover from those injuries, even despite his being an exorcist. Maybe it's got something to do with his innocence. Remember, your innocence saved your life, too." He winked up at him flirtatiously. "Though, your a special case,  _Shounen_ _~._ " .

As the pale-boy's face lit up red once more, he growled the noah's name and they heard voices coming from outside of the cave, saying, "It's coming from over here!" The two inside looked at eachother with wide eyes before Allen narrowed his own and frowned deeply. "It's your fault", he whispered."


	2. Intrusion In The Mountains, Part 2

**(So, I hate cursing and I don't curse, but I also understand that the actual series tends to have a few curse words in it and it would take away their character if I took away some of the actual sayings that they say when I'm supposed to be mirroring the actual series, while adding in some unusual things that don't directly go with the storyline. So, I may be adding a few cursewords when it comes to them speaking or sayings that they use, but I'll be using *'s, to keep it a little more... Christian... LOL**

* * *

**Tyki's POV**

The noah rushed to pale his skin, take off his cloak, and throw it over the boy, holding him and his unusual hair colour hidden as the three men, dressed in brown cloaks, peeked their heads in. Tyki smiled another false one and politely asked, rememberng as he did that his hair was still as mess, "Might I ask who you three are, since you've not only invaded our privacy, but interuppted such an... intimate... moment?"

As the finders looked with obvious confusion between the two, Allen fought violently to free himself from the cloak, which Tyki continued to pin him under, as he cursed the elder furiously, threatening to kill him as soon as he could escape. Tyki closed his eyes and covered his lips with his free hand's knuckle as he fought to keep his laughter at bay.

Once he heard the finders stiffen, he opened his eyes and lowered his hand, raising his guard and readying to fight. He looked at their suddenly fearful gazes and the obvious leader of the group's glare, before following their gazes down to the boy. As Allen continued to struggle, strands of white hair began to reveal themselves.

Tyki rubbed his temple, sighing deeply and facing forward as the finders took a step back, ready to run.

* * *

**Tyki's POV**

Moments later, the finders were all tied up on the ground and up against the wall. Tyki wiped his hands together - as though to wipe away the grime of his "labour" - and looked at his shortest companion, who's angrily raised, furrowed, and twitching eyebrows faced the ground as he held his hands on his hips, clearly irritated yet contemplating something... possibly how to sabotage the noah's plans.  _It seems like, at every turn, something is going wrong. Now, he looks like he's going to add another thing to that list. Why did the Earl want me to bring him...?_

Frowning himself and putting his hands on his hips as a mirror to the boy's posture, he said arrogantly, "And  _that_  was your fault."

Allen looked at him with exasperation as he exaggerated a loud and obviously disagreeing "Huh?!"

Tyki argued seriously that the younger's white hair had been their undoing, while Allen deflected his jab by pointing out that the fire was what drew them to the cave in the first place. They went back and forth like that several times until the finders' leader finally spoke up. "Let the others go. I am in charge and they're pi*sing themselved just because they've been tied up. They're not threat to you."

Already upset at how things were going and now furious that the leader wasn't afraid of someone who could kill him with a flick of the wrist - these humans who had betrayed his Shounen - he turned a threatening glare to the finders and the other two scrunched down in fear, while the leader merely sweated.

He breathed out a frustrated sigh and pulled the ribbon Allen had given him off of his neck, using it to tie up his hair as he asked, "Before we can do anything, we need to know where you were headed and why you were headed there. You weren't looking for us, were you?" He glanced down at Allen and caught him staring from the corner of his eye, only looking away once caught.

"And, more importantly", the ex-exorcist frowned, looking down at the finders as he blushed. "Are there already exorcists on their way?"

"No", the leader frowned, bowing his head and sounding defeated, as though he expected for him and his men to die.

The boy turned on his heel and stood beside the taller of the two, not bothering to look up at Tyki's face as he said solemnly, "Leave them like this - it'll slow them and the others down while you do what you need to."

The noah opened his mouth and furrowed his eyebrows, ready to protest until Allen cut him off with a stern, "And no, Tyki Mikk, we will  _not_  kill them."

He pouted and turned to watch as the boy began to walk toward the door. He clenched his hands into tight fists, glaring at him as he growled, "You arrogant little..."  _You may have my respect, boy, but that doesn't mean you can boss me around. You are but a captive; you are_ not _in charge here._

After a few steps, Allen turned around, either hearing the noah's grumbling or only realizing then that his taller companion wasn't following. The noah forced a flirtatious grin and said smuggly, "Oh? Are you helping me, boy? And what's more, you know me so well!"

The boy's face lit up like a fire and he ran out of the cave, stuttering, "Shutup, Tyki Mikk!"

As he exited the cave, Tyki cracked a wide, devious grin, turning back to the fearful finders and crouched down before them, stretching out a hand, phasing it through the leader's chest, and wrapping it around his heart, whispering as he did so, "Do you honestly think that I would listen to you,  _Shounen_?"

His heart leaped with joy and his smile spread from ear to ear as the leader's eyes grew wider than before and he screamed in agony, his heart being crushed in the palm of Tyki's hand, along with his arrogance.

* * *

**(Oooh, and sorry that this series so far has mostly been from Tyki's POV. It's just that this particular series of events is more about Tyki's feelings for Allen than Allen's feelings for Tyki, and things wouldn't make much sense from Allen's POV, so yeah. xD Next chapter will probs be from Allen's POV, though.)**


	3. Intrusion In The Village

**Allen's POV**

They finished walking in silence toward the village, Tyki finally realizing that his efforts to reconcile with the boy were useless and opting to walk in silence. Soon after entering the village, Allen realized that the noah was no longer following him and he turned around. He grimaced as he watched the idiot smile and wave his hands nervously at a crowd of women, surrounding him and gushing about how "gorgeous" and "classy" he looked. A tick of irritation and slight jealousy formed on the ex-exorcist's temple as Tyki finally looked up from the women with innocent confusion at the boy's face before a man who looked disturbingly similar to Jerry seemed to suddenly appear. He linked his arm with Tyki's and just about squealed, "Well, aren't you just the cutest thang I did ever seen?!"

A bead of sweat rolled down Tyki's temple as he looked back at Allen, smiling and laughing nervously as Allen's own face was on fire with rage. "Stop messing around, Tyki", Allen yelled furiously, before turning and marching off without direction.

"Wait~", the noah yelled helplessly as he struggled to free himself, no longer receiving the attention of his shorter "friend".

* * *

**Allen's POV**

As they entered into a nearby, nearly vacant pub, they locked eyes on a hooded young girl who had an eye that seemed to be glass. She was hunched over a drink in the corner of the room, sitting alone at a table with an atmosphere of pure confidence surrounding her. "That's her", Tyki said, suddenly serious. "Her eye isn't actually glass - it's a parasitic type innocence that, supposedly, she uses to control others, although it isn't clear whether their minds are controlled along with their bodies."

Allen clenched his hands and grit his teeth, swallowing the urge to argue before quietly yet sharply hissing, "You seem to know quite a bit about her innocence - even innocence in general. How much does the Earl know, about all of this?"

Regaining his casual tone, Tyki said, "Hm? He isn't an idiot, you know." He stepped forward and neared the girl, drawing her attention as he pocketed his gloves, rolled up his sleeves, and hummed, "Now, let's get this over with, shall we? You do still want that icecream, don't you?" He winked back at the boy, smiling pleasantly, apparently oblivious to the youngest's inner rage.

As they reached the girl, Tyki held his hand out, apparently aiming to take her eye as she looked at him, terribly ignorant and still. Allen bit his lip, quickly weighing his options before deciding upon momentarily siding with the innocence, as his gut told him to. He pushed the girl out of her chair and stood in front of her, blocking the noah's path to her. He grabbed the noah's pale wrist as it began to darken and squeezed it, suddenly realizing what he had just done and the weight of his consequences that would surely come for his betrayal.

Tyki's eyes narrowed and he growled a warning, "Allen...?" Though, before he could even finish the name, like lightening, a boot was suddenly over Allen's fist. Time seemed to slow as the butterfly on the back of the boot fluttered only once over his pale knuckles, mirroring in Tyki's widened eyes, and the two jumped back. Lenalee's darkboots had just barely missed their fingertips before collided with the ground, smashing it until a rubbled hole sat below her foot.

The humans ran from the room as she stared down at her feet, her now-lengthy hair covering her eyes and hiding her intentions. A drop of sweat rolled down his temple and he lowered his head, looking back at Tyki, who was now looking at him with bloodthirst.  _This is bad... I can't fight her but I can't let her or the accommodator get hurt. But I can't fight Tyki in my current state, either..._

Tyki suddenly lunged forward, arm outstretched as he furiously yelled Allen's name and Lenalee took a surprised step back, looking between the two quickly and with confusion. Allen huffed and finally decided to wing it, due to the lack of time to contemplate. He pushed the accommodator out from behind him and into the exorcist, screaming, "Go!"

As Lenalee wrapped her in her arms, Allen stepped back and braced himself for the worst. Tyki pinned him to the wall by his neck as high above the ground as he could reach without using his powers while the employed-exorcist watched with wide and uncertain eyes, clearly unsure of whether or not she should leave behind her ex-comrade. Allen flashed her a look that he hoped would convey his approval for her leaving him behind and she took the accommodator, running out of the pub and leaving only the noah and the ex-exorcist.

Seeing as no humans were there to witness their powers and Allen's unique innocence, he readied himself to use crown clown to fight off the noah but, to his surprise, it wasn't responding. He looked back at Tyki and, just as his vision began to blur from the lack of air, he recognized the dull expression Tyki had on his face - the same expression he wore while trapping Allen in that airless-bubble.

Without saying anything, Tyki dropped him and he fell onto the ground, coughing and gasping for air as he watched Tyki walk away.


	4. Intrusion In The Heart

**Tyki's POV**

As they exited the pub, Tyki sighed out his frustration as he pulled out a cigarette, his aggravation only growing as he heard Allen following behind him, though from a distance.  _Ignore him_ _,_ he thought to himself, turning his head slightly to look at the boy from the corner of his eyes. He was rubbing his neck tenderly with a shadow over his eyes, clearly either shocked and/or angry about what had happened.  _Of course, he has to follow me, it isn't like he has anywhere else to go._

His annoyance lessened but hadn't completely dissipated throughout their walk through the village. As they made their way to the exit and Allen continued to follow him, a tick of irritation formed on his temple and he huffed out a sigh he did more now that the boy was around him more often.  _Although I hold certain feelings for the boy, he's really starting to aggravate me. Who does he think he is, stopping me? And just when I thought the Earl forgave me for my last failure, which was also his fault!_ He pouted visibly at the frustrating thought.

He stopped and turned toward the shorter one, smirking passive-aggressively. "You're still following me, boy? Don't you have an ark that you can control? Can't you just disappear or, better yet, run back to those exorcists you still somehow wish to protect?" He dropped his cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it violently, hoping to communicate the anger he so politely attempted to restrain. "You know, I'm really starting to hate you."

Allen's eyes widened, seeming to be greatly hurt by the comment, before he closed them and turned his nose away arrogantly. "Hah! And you don't think I hate you?"

"As a matter of fact", Tyki grinned just as arrogantly, their banter making him feel somewhat better. "I think you love me. Hah! Who could resist?"

The ex-exorcist's face lit up with embarrassment before he went at the noah, grabbing his collar and violently shaking him and screaming at him frantically for saying such a thing. The noah laughed until he caught sight of an akuma, standing near the exit to the town, in an alleyway where it watched them with a stony expression. Though it looked like a human, any noah could tell the difference between an akuma and a human with ease. This one happened to be a level 5.

Remembering the boy's previous reaction to the level 5 akuma, he pushed him the opposite way, making sure his head didn't turn and his eyes didn't meet the akuma. "Oi, Shounen, how about that icecream, huh? I completely forgot I promised you some", he said nervously, pushing the protesting ex-exorcist to walk away from the akuma. Ignoring his threats, Tyki stole one more glance back at the "man" in the ally, who continued to watch them, as though he'd been sent there specifically to watch them.  _So, you're watching us, Earl? Is it that you don't trust me? Or did you expect that those exorcists would show up? How long have you been watching?_

"What are you doing, Tyki", Allen yelled, finally breaking free from the noah now that his attention was diverted. As he caught sight of the akuma, his cursed eye activated, his eyes widened, and Tyki readied himself to calm him. To his surprise, Allen's expression changed from confused to angry, rather than disgusted, the way he was the last time he'd come in contact with an akuma. He looked bloodthirsty, as though he was ready to attack the akuma and possibly everyone who opposed him.

 _That's somewhat better... but I still can't let him destroy a level 5 akuma, though it's possible that it would yield to him. The Earl still has only a few of them, so losing one to Allen rather than the order while he's on my watch would get me in even more trouble than I already am in. Besides... he's watching._ He turned the boy back toward the village and sighed heavily, readying himself emotionally to attempt to fight the boy off, keeping him from the akuma, which he was so sure he would do. He looked down and raised a confused eyebrow as he caught the boy's hand of innocence clench into a fist and suddenly relax, as though he'd decided to not fight the akuma.  _You aren't even going to_ try _to fight? How out of the ordinary..._

Allen walked ahead, quickening his pace slightly as he walked down the busy street. Tyki looked back once more and narrowed his eyes as he caught the akuma continuing to watch from it's alley, stepping forward to follow them only once they were nearly out of sight.

* * *

**Road's POV**

Seconds after Allen and Tyki had made their way back to the gate and Road closed it from a distance, she entered the hall, but only saw Tyki, who looked ticked as he quickly made his way to his room. As he neared his door, she ran up to him and jumped to hug him, only to fall flat on the ground once he moved out of the way. "What are you doing, Road", he groaned, sounding as though he didn't have the emotional energy to deal with her.

"Hm? What has you upset, dear Tyki~? Could it be that something happened on your little trip?" Although she said it with a teasing tone, she intended to hint that she was actually curious.

For whatever reason, several ticks of irritation formed on the youngest's face as he growled down at the eldest, "That's none of your business!" He rushed forward and phased through his door, not even bothering to unlock or open it.

Road raised a curious eyebrow up at the butterfly, which was nailed to the door. "Eh? Why would you say that, Tyki? Now I'm even more curious", she whined quietly.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

Allen stood in his bathroom, in front of the mirror, and stared at the shadow which stood behind him, laughing maniacally as he glared at it. Lately, all it had been doing is laughing, whenever he stood in front of mirrors and reflective objects. At first it creeped him out but, after breaking several mirrors, which were always replaced within minutes by the akuma maids, he gave up and attempted to learn to live with it, since he couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't easy, though, especially when he was worried about his innocence not working and how vulnerable he was because of it. It was as though the fourteenth was mocking him for being weak and vulnerable.

 _This is the worst time to be vulnerable... I'm surrounded by the noah and they could kill me any minute with the state I'm in. If they knew, they definitely would... as of now, Tyki has been the only one protecting me from them, since they seem to be trying to get me alone to fight them, but his behavior in the village is starting to worry me. Is he really on my side? Hopefully, at least, he didn't notice that I couldn't use my innocence._  His innocence was weak prior to the incident in the village but not so weak that it chose not to work entirely. The only saving grace was that the fourteenth hadn't completely taken over in a long time and he was beginning to wonder if maybe Neah was also getting weaker. Maybe.

Road burst through the bathroom door, running to him, and screaming as she giggled, "Allen~!"

He cried out in surprise as she hugged him and they fell onto the ground together, hitting his head onto the marble floor. He winced at the pain but smiled falsely, as he always did when he was around her, though it was mostly because he feared her candles of death.  _I think she's probably more terrifying than even the Earl..._ "Hello, Road", he said calmly.

She sat up and looked at him questioningly and he responded with a similar look of confusion. "What", he asked, sitting up and hiding his arm behind him.  _Is it possible that she noticed? Did I somehow give away how useless my innocence currently is...? She is the eldest noah, supposedly..._

"You seem down... is it because of the thing that happened with Tyki", she asked seriously.

Allen waved his hands in front of him frantically, nervous by the idea that she might have seen the incident in the bar. "No! What thing?! How did you know about that?! Were you watching?!"

She giggled some before smiling and saying pleasantly, "No, silly! I saw Tyki a moment ago and it seemed as though something happened. And since you're also upset, I figured you two must have had it out." She sat forward, pushing her face closer to his so he had to move his own head back to keep from getting head butted. "So? Tell me! Tell me~!"

Allen sighed in defeat before beginning his long explanation into the scene they caused in the pub and the incident with the level 5 akuma, being sure to emphasize his point of view, on the situation.

* * *

**Tyki's POV**

Tyki lay in his bath, cigarette in hand, arm draped over the side of the tub as he thought about the events of the day and finally coming to terms with the way things were.  _Maybe this is just how things are going to be. Surely the Earl will forgive me again, just like he has all those other times... It isn't my fault, after all. D*mn brat... I would have had that girl if it weren't for Allen and I didn't want to deal with the drama of going after her if I knew I would have to fend off both that female exorcist and him - how could the Earl blame me?_ He sighed and closed his eyes, slouching slightly until he felt the Earl's presence in the room.

He stiffened at the anger he could feel resonating off of the fat man and he almost was too afraid to open his eyes, though this was the man who had practically been a father to him, since his transformation. He soon opened his eyes and looked toward the shadowy corner of the room, at the Earl who stood there, seeming to glare at him through that smiling clown mask.


	5. Intrusion In The Heart, Part 2

**Tyki's POV**

"Tyki Mikk", the Earl seethed, dark matter dancing around his shadow. "My patience is running thin - how much longer do you intend to allow that  _brat_  to trample my plans?"

 _Brat?_  To his own surprise, Tyki felt somewhat offended by the Earl's insult toward the boy and wanted to defend him.  _Only I can call him that_ , he pouted, though stiff with fear as he felt the Lord Millennium's anger grow as he waited for an answer.

He put on a thin smile he intended to be convincing as he began to tease his elder, completely aware of the danger of doing so. "Oh? This wasn't apart of your plan,  _Lord Millennium_? Surely this-"

"You're becoming weak, Lord Mikk", he cut in, tone clipped with restrained fury. "I wanted him to go with you so  _you_  might make him turn from the exorcists - I didn't intend for you to become soft and unable to perform the simplest of tasks because of him."

The noah turned his head away, his lengthy hair covering his face and shielding it from the Earl's sharp gaze as he mumbled numbly, "It won't happen again."

The Lord Millennium made his way to the door but stopped just before exiting, saying formally, "Tread carefully, Lord Mikk; this is your final warning."

As the door creaked shut, the noah of pleasure crushed the cigarette in his hand, biting his lip with a mixture of sadness and anger.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

Road was on Allen's bed and he could hear her from the bathroom, humming an unknown yet eerie tune. As he'd begun to grow tired, he'd noticed that Neah was beginning to take over. In a rush, he'd gone to the bathroom to watch in the mirror as the shadow figure laughed at him. It was a creepy cackle, like a crazy old man's laughter, and it asked him with an echoed whisper that taunted him despite the innocence it rang with, "It isn't working, is it?"

His eyes narrowed at the figure in the mirror, clenching his hands into fists and growling at it, "Shut up."

His hands shook with anger as he restrained himself from retaliating in a way that would draw attention, but his anger peeked when the shadow responded by saying in an unusual, sing-songy voice, "I can help you with that~..."

"No", he barked back at it, his voice echoing throughout the room.

No more than a second later, the bathroom door creaked open and Road peeked her head in, looking confused yet clearly trying to be careful not to upset him. "Allen", she asked, eyes wide and oddly hopeful.

 _Did she think - did she hope - that Neah was successful in taking over my body?_  He huffed out his frustration and the urge to question her before politely asking if she could create a door for him to leave the ark, to get some fresh air. Her response was a wide-stretched smile that worried him she might have some terribly evil plot sitting behind her lips.

* * *

**Tyki's POV**

As Tyki sat on his bed, tossing Allen's silver button up in the air and catching it repeatedly, he stewed over the Earl's warning and the way Allen so rudely interrupted his plans.  _Granted_ , he thought to himself.  _I could have taken the innocence if I pursued it hard enough, but I didn't think the Earl would mind if I waited for a later date. In any case, fighting those two off wouldn't be entirely impossible for me, but it would be a challenge to do all of that while trying to keep that rat from escaping._

He let the button land in his palm, the words "Allen Walker" facing the ceiling as he glared at it, before he closed his hand around it, laid down on his bed, closed his eyes, and groaned loudly.

Unsure of whether the groan was what made him feel as though he weren't the only one in the room or someone  _actually_  was in the room with him, he opened his eyes and looked up at Road, who hung her head above his, smiling innocently, though it was clear she was trying to scare him. He dulled his surprised expression at her and asked, "What is it, Road? You know I don't like you being in my room."

Her smile didn't waver. "Oh, but you like Allen in your room?" Without giving him a chance to respond to her taunt, she continued. "Speaking of which, he wants to go out but, as you know, our Lord Millennium wouldn't like him leaving without a chaperone and you don't look too busy~!"

He looked over at Allen, who stood with his back against the wall next to the door, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed, looking as though he didn't want any part in this. He looked back at Road, who's expectant expression hadn't changed since her entrance into the room, and gave her a simple "no", in response.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

Allen and Road walked the streets of a town that was so close to the Order's headquarters, the ex-exorcist suspected that his shorter "friend" had insidious intentions. Since he didn't have a clear idea of where he wanted to go and simply wanted to wonder the streets in search of a distraction from the fourteenth, she dragged him from store to store, asking his opinion on dresses she wanted to buy, which he had no interest in and, for once, didn't even slightly pretend to care.

She held up a blue dress so close to his face that he couldn't see anything around it, yelling, "Isn't this one beautiful~? Isn't it? Isn't it~?"

He laughed nervously as he pushed the dress out of his face before he caught sight of exorcist, talking to a civilian with a drawn picture that more than likely was of Allen or Tyki. He clenched his hands into fists and headed toward the exorcist, finally read to confront him and ask about his being alive.  _Not only that_ , he thought _. But his innocence looks... different..._

While before Chaoji's innocence was visibly no more than a simple bracelet, it was now a bracelet of white feathers that stretched from his wrist to his shoulder, like vines. "Hey", he growled, directing his his words toward Road, although he didn't stop walking toward the exorcist, nor did he look back at the one he was talking to."That looks like the innocence that guy at the order had..."

He recalled back when he was taken prisoner by the exorcists and how the man had attacked him with his feathered innocence. The noah had explained to him that it was apocryphos and who he was, but they hadn't said anything about his innocence somehow joining with another exorcists'.

Road grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks, though it only made Chaoji begin to walk toward them. She tugged on his arm, forcing him to follow her as she ran in the opposite direction. "We need to run, Allen! Don't try to fight him, like this!"

 _Like this...? So, she does know about my innocence, then... Or is there something special about Chaoji's innocence, now, that she can see...?_ They ran into a vacant alley and turned the corner, stopping only once they'd reached a dead end. They both stared at the wall for a split second before Road closed her eyes, seeming to be summoning a door into the alley.

She opened her eyes and they both stiffened once they heard a loud bone crushing sound, staring at the wall in silence for several moments as they listened for clearance to turn around.

"Idiot", Tyki said gravelly. They turned around and looked up at the bloody, ragged young man who loomed over them, a sharp feathered object pierced through his chest and only inches away from the ex-exorcist's head. As Road's door landed and opened behind them, Allen looked over at said girl, suddenly excessively worried by the fear he saw in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I plan to explain all of your questions, like how Tyki ended up being there even though he said he wasn't going to go, why he was acting the way he was, why Chaoji is alive and why his innocence is a little funky... Just continue reading ~(*^*)~ I'd add more words per chapter but I don't want anyone to get bored/hate reading my stories because they don't like having like 2000-3000 words per chapter, so ja. xD


	6. Intrusion In The Heart, Part 3

**Tyki's POV**

He looked back at Road, who's expectant expression hadn't changed since her entrance into the room, and gave her a simple "no", in response.

"What?!" Road's eyes were ginormous as she gawked at her uncle, seeming to be genuinely surprised. He looked over at Allen's confused expression as the eldest in the room nearly screeched, "But you love hanging out with Allen and me! Come  _on_ ~!"

AND YOU, he thought to himself, scoffing aloud, smirking at the idea and closing his eyes, hoping that appearing to be attempting to sleep would drive her to give up more easily.  _Of course I want to go with them, but if something were to happen, I can't be absolutely certain that I'll be able to properly handle it, like Road will. I have to admit, the boy_ has _made me feel somewhat guilty about killing exorcists and all. Besides that... the Earl_ did _say for me to detach myself from Allen._

Earlier, when the Earl was in Tyki's bathroom scolding Tyki, he told him to tread carefully before mentioning that he should distance himself from Allen. When Tyki froze in surprise at the comment, the Earl had said,  _"You didn't think I hadn't noticed, did you? You've been making excuses for your lack of success but, at the heart of it, you don'twant to succeed, do you? That boy has changed you - and not for the better. Fix it, Tyki_  Mikk." 

Although he told himself that the Earl's assumptions were just that - assumptions - even he knew it was true. He'd fallen so hard for the boy that, now that they were able to spend nearly every moment together, he was beginning to be influenced by the ex-exorcist and to think like him.  _The Lord Millennium is right. If I don't distance myself from him now, soon, I will betray the Earl._

* * *

**Tyki's POV**

Tyki hovered above Road and Allen as blood dripped from him onto them from the wound Chaoji's new innocence had made in his chest. "Go through the door, both of you. I'll find my way back once I've escaped but we can't fight him like this", he whispered through the blood that filled his lungs. Road continued to stare at him in shock, apparently not registering what he'd said and Allen clicked his tongue before gritting his teeth and looking away, seeming to be conflicted.

"Done talking", Chaoji asked, sounding more confident than the last time they'd encountered each other. Much more confident.

Tyki turned back just as the asian lifted his hand and hundreds of feathers came flying out, like shards of glass or throwing knives. He looked back, bracing himself for the impact just as Allen darted around him, wrapping himself around Tyki's back to shield him from the feathers and Road followed, doing the same to Allen and calling his name faintly. They all closed their eyes, readying themselves.

"What do you think you're doing, Lero", they heard Lero yell frantically. They all opened their eyes as he continued his lecture with, "You two could have been seriously injured, Lero!"

 _As usual_ , Tyki thought,  _You're excluding the boy.... how nice..._ A bead of sweat dripped down his temple as he somewhat smiled at the sound of Lero's voice. Because if Lero was there, that meant...

The noah of pleasure looked up at the fat clown, who held Lero closed and low with one hand while shielding them with a large ball of black matter using the other hand, all the while glaring down at Tyki.  _Directly_  at Tyki.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

The Earl entered the ark first, with a bloody Tyki wincing behind him, Road annoying him in an obvious attempt at cheering him up, and Allen sluggishly walking behind, barely listening to them as the two youngest noah bantered adorably. His arm of innocence was aching terribly, like the veins in it were ready to burst, but he couldn't so much as grit his teeth to ease the pain for fear that the noah would recognize that something was off.

The clown stopped suddenly, causing Tyki and Road to run into his back and bounce off of his plump backside and onto the floor. The noah of pleasure groaned slightly as he hit the ground, clutching his wounded chest and glaring up at the fat obstacle before them. " _Eh_?! Earl? What's was that? I'm injured, you see", he whined, apparently feeling well enough to act childish even after having his opened wound re-opened.

The Earl said nothing, only standing still for a moment before slowly turning his head back and looking down at Tyki. The mask he wore remained smiling but everyone could feel the anger surrounding him. As he turned away and began to walk, the other two following warily behind, a wave of agony ran through Allen's arm and he began to feel dizzy, as though Neah was attempting to take over his body in his moment of weakness. He clenched his hands into fists and fought to remain conscious and quiet.

"Allen", Road asked, looking back at him worriedly. At her concern, Tyki and the Earl stopped to look back at, though the fat man's turn was a little too eager for Allen.

He looked over the two noah's expression, avoiding eye-contact with the Millennium Earl, before smiling falsely and forcing a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck as he said, "Sorry, I'm tired - is it obvious? I'm going to bed, then." He ran off to his room without allowing the others to comment or question him.

* * *

**Tyki's POV**

Tyki stepped forward to follow the boy but an extended and babbling Lero stopped him in his tracks. "You're not going anywhere, Lero! Why do you think the Lord of Millennium would allow you to follow that exorcist, Lero?!"

As the umbrella continued to lecture him unceasingly, Tyki looked up at the Earl, pleading with his eyes to follow the one he loves during his obvious time of crises.  _And, to be completely honest_ , he thought.  _I don't think I entirely_ want _the fourteenth to overtake him... What if he takes his soul_ _?_

The Lord Millennium's voice was emotionless and stern as he said, "It's time for dinner, Tyki Mikk."

He opened his mouth to protest but closed it before words could exit.  _Of course... how could I expect him to understand? After all, it's the fourteenth he cares about, not Allen._

* * *

**Tyki's POV**

Moments later, the noah sat around the dinner table, eating as they normally would, though silent due to the news getting around that Tyki was severely injured while attempting to protect the ex-exorcist, and that the two of them were, at the very least, friends. Tyki wasn't entirely sure what they thought their relationship was - or what it was, even - but he knew that they didn't approve by the glares they flashed him at nearly every turn.

As usual, Sheryl had to have his input. After just barely getting into their meal, the man stood from his chair, appearing to be ready to storm out until he stabbed his knife into the table and glared over at Tyki, though clearly directing his concerns at the Earl. "Why are we protecting that exorcist? He's shown no signs lately of becoming the fourteenth, yet you're waiting around for something to happen? Meanwhile, my dear brother is being influenced by that snake!"

Tyki lowered his silverware and glared back at his brother, ready to argue his side until the Earl, himself, cut in. "Sit down, Sheryl", he groaned wearily, sounding tired and emotionally drained.

"Earl", Sheryl began to yell, only to be cut off by the doors to the room flying opened and a white-head of hair casually bobbing in.

They all just looked at up - mostly glares - but Tyki knew something was off once he focused his attention on the boy's eyes. They weren't gold but were calm and confident, something he wouldn't normally expect from him, especially not after running off as though his world was crumbling before him. It was his turn to glare once he recognized the sly grin said boy began to form as he made his way toward the table. With childish delight, he gushed, "Mana~!"


	7. Intrusion At The Table

**Tyki's POV**

The noah were silent as Neah made his way around the table and toward the Earl, all the while referring to him as "Mana", giving off eerie vibes that everyone seemed to pick up on, and happily claiming to have missed the eldest since their last encounter. "I've been weak, you see. But I've fought my way back just for you~", he smiled convincingly, opening his arms wide, seeming to want a hug.

"Come, Neah", the Earl said, seeming to sparkle as he bounced from his chair, and pushed Sheryl out of his own before patting it, ignoring the noah as he comically fell to the floor, yelling at the fat man. "Sit beside me, Neah~!"

Tyki watched the three closely, especially focusing his attention on the Earl, who seemed to be a little too excited to see their supposed arch enemy in their dining room.

The fourteenth's steps halted as Sheryl quickly stood before him, preventing him from nearing the Earl any further. As he glared down at the possessed boy, he received no more than a somewhat dull expression that seemed to hint at annoyance.

"Desires."

At the sternness in the eldest's voice, Tyki's brother turned to protest, only to be cut off by the man's deadly glare. He backed down and roughly brushed past Neah, though making his way over to the empty seat directly next to the noah of pleasure, which would normally occupy the Allen.

As Neah neared the Earl, surprising them all by ignoring the seat he'd so rudely kicked the noah of desires out of, his grin seemed to grow and grow. And just inches away from the Earl, his grin stretched from ear to ear and he quickly pulled out a ball of dark matter. The Lord Millennium didn't hesitate, apparently expecting this, and pulled out a mirror copy of the fourteenth's power. Upon noticing this, Neah withdrew his power with a somewhat puzzled look on his face. "So, it seems it's our chance to fight for the title of the Earl of Millennium", the clown impassively said.

The fourteenth didn't speak in response, only smiling and slightly chuckling before forming a large, sharp plate out of his dark matter, which rippled like water under the sun. He ran at the Earl and clashed his dark matter with the said man's sword, which was now suddenly there, shielding him from his shorter opponent's surprise attack.

Tyki huffed out his annoyance at watching the two of them fight, now unable to decide on whether he wanted to follow the Earl's plans or protect his beloved. Deciding to merely postpone it, he called out to Allen, hoping that somewhere, under all of that white hair, the boy was still there, struggling to regain control over his body. At the sound of Lord Mikk's voice, Neah hesitated, nearly being chopped in half by the Earl's sword and just barely having time to hop out of the way, the sword clacking against the ground beside him.

They both looked over at the nervous noah, just as the rest of the noah seemed to do, all of them glaring at him as though he'd begun showing signs of betrayal at it's finest. "Stay out of this, Lord Tyki Mikk", the Earl scolded him fiercely.

Neah seemed to be somewhat dazed, signifying that the noah's attempts weren't in vain.  _This is likely my last straw, with the Earl, but I have to continue, no matter the cost. I can justify it later... hopefully..._ As they continued to fight, Tyki swallowed his rapidly beating heart and called out to Allen once more. The fourteenth rushed away from the Lord Millennium, once more barely dodging a blow as he held his head, apparently fighting control over the boy's body. The fat man turns to Sheryl, telling him to restrain him, but only until Allen, himself, piped up and asked what was going on, apparently no longer being controlled by the fourteenth. Tyki took a brief sigh of relief before stiffening at the Earl's glare.

Hoping to bide his time, the noah of pleasure put on a wide smile and said, "Allen~! Finally! We were just eating - don't you want to join us?" Mimicking the Earl, he pushed Sheryl out of his chair, sending him to the ground, once more comically screaming, though this time at his younger brother. "Here! You can sit here!" The boy grimaced irritatedly but perked up at the sight of a four-course meal being delivered by an akuma, apparently having been ready to serve him prior to the incident.

The Lord Millennium sat at his seat at the end of the table, picking up his silverware and growling just low enough for the noah of pleasure to hear, "We will talk about dinner, Tyki Mikk."

He stiffened and bowed slightly at his superior before sitting and continuing to eat while Allen joined beside him, beginning to chow down with excess excitement.

Things were awkward, but the silence didn't last long before Sheryl stood from his chair, frantically yelling, "Are we just going to pretend that this didn't happen?!"

Before he could say anymore or Tyki could tell him to sit down, Road spoke up somewhat nervously, seeming to want to lighten the mood by asking Allen, "So, Allen, we never hear about your past - tell us about your past, please~?"

 _His past? Since when does she care? Surely it's about this Mana character, who seems to appear everywhere... Is she trying to get answers from him or merely trying to provide a conversation point_? He looked over at Allen, who seemed to slow his chewing and lower his gaze at the inquiry, hair covering his face somewhat and hiding his expression. "Ah, maybe it's a touchy subject, Road! Let's talk about something else", he sweated nervously, waving a hand in front of Allen's face as he politely scolded her.

"It's not touchy", the ex-exorcist began, seriously, seeming to suppress some annoyance. "It's just that I don't have very many fond memories besides my time with the Order and, before that, Mana. So, I'm not quite sure if I should share my experiences with the  _enemy_  looming over my shoulder."

At the sound of the name "Mana", the Lord Millennium stiffened up, stopping his fork from reaching his mouth as he hesitated for a moment, eating more slowly than before once he'd resumed motion. Tyki narrowed his eyes at him, taking note of that hesitation and planning to ask him and Allen about it later.  _So there is something more between these two than just the fourteenth._

It registered in Tyki's mind that he may have been the one the boy was talking about and he yelled, pointing to himself and feigning hurt. "Eh?! Enemy? Me? I'm hurt, Shounen!" He thought better of making a flirtatious joke as he felt the Earl's eyes on him and chose, instead, to ask who Mana is, to him.

Sheryl and the others seemed to peek over frequently, apparently curious, themselves, about this. Allen huffed out his annoyance, roughly dropping his half-eaten steak onto the plate, that he had apparently intended to eat whole. "Like I'd tell any of you!"

Surprised by the coldness in his voice and the unwillingness to open up, Tyki and Road continued to eat, suddenly feeling hurt that their exorcist friend seemed to be revealing himself not to want to ever be their friend. As Tyki ate with exaggeratedly slumped shoulders, he noticed that Road had been doing the same thing.

After several seconds of silence, he noticed that the boy hadn't continued eating, and looked over at him. He was facing his plate but looking out of the corner of his eye at the noah, blushing and looking away once he realized he'd been caught. "He-He was my adoptive father, if you must know", he blurted out, flustered yet somehow attempting to seem to still be annoyed.

Everyone at the table seemed to widen their eyes in surprise as they looked up at the Earl, who once again hesitated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a weird chapter? Tbh I really wanted to write a scenario in which Allen tells the noah that Mana is his adoptive father while they've heard Neah call the Earl Mana, but I didn't want to write another 20 part series just to lead up to that, since so far, it seems as though only Tyki paid attention to Neah saying that and it didn't even seem to register until after the Earl had left... Besides that, even if he knows that Mana is Allen's adoptive father, which I don't think he does know, did he even put 2 and 2 together? Bah - that's why I'm writing this out! xD
> 
> Although I know I sort of kind of explored the idea of them finding out through Wisely's power in the first part of my series, Neah didn't tell anyone else that the Earl is technically Mana, so it was sort of more so a chapter-series in which they learn more about Allen's past/get to know him better, rather than beginning to suspect Mana and Allen may possibly have a history~! *0* Although not even we know much about that... oof.


	8. Intrusion In The City

 

* * *

**Allen's POV**

After the uncomfortable dinner they'd had, Tyki walked away with the Earl, telling him not to follow. Allen went back to his room and hadn't seen him since. That night, he slept in Tyki's room, though Tyki never came in. The next day passed without even a sign of the other and he was beginning to worry. He walked throughout the ark, impatiently looking for Tyki and ignoring the other noahs' taunts, only stopping once he found Road skipping down the stone path.

He called to her and she stopped, looking surprisingly nervous, "What, do you want to come play with my dolls, too? Or, maybe, you want me to dress you like one of them~", she squealed, running to him with arms outstretched, giggling with excitement until the ex-exorcist stepped to the side and she flopped to the ground.

He huffed out a somewhat frustrated sigh and put on that polite smile he always gave her when he wanted something from her. "Say, Road, you don't happen to know where Tyki ran off to, do you?"

At the sound of his name, she stiffened up and stared at him silently. He waited for about two seconds before she finally seemed to realize that she needed to give some kind of an answer and she shook off the previous shock, painting a smile on her face as she hopped back up and grabbed Allen's hand, dragging him back the way he came. "He's busy - how's about we play dress up, okay?"

He narrowed his eyes but allowed her to steer him toward his own room, though he knew she was hiding something.  _What happened to Tyki? Is he collecting innocence?_

* * *

**Allen's POV**

They sat in his room as she ran all over the place, grabbing clothes from the closet, holding them up, and throwing them on the ground. Apparently, she was planning on actually attempting to make him look good, which was new for her. She had always dressed him up in weird clothing, since he'd come to live with them. But he wasn't paying much attention to her, instead allowing his mind to wonder and speculate as to where Tyki might have gone and what he should do.  _If he's out fighting exorcists, I should technically go back them up, since I'm an exorcist. But even if I thought Road would let me go, my innocence isn't properly working._ A shadow coated his features as he glared down at his innocence wrist, gripping it tightly with the other hand.

Apparently noticing this, Road finally stopped looking through the clothes and ran over to him with a white suit. "White looks good on you, don't you think", she asked, seeming to be cheerful as she smiled broadly.

He returned the smile with one of his own and agreed with her, just as he had always done when she asking him questions he didn't care much about. Which had been frequently. He looked back down at his arm, allowing his insincere smile to drop from his lips, just as his heart seemed to drop in his chest.  _There's nothing that I_ can _do, is there?_

She sat there staring at him for awhile and, just when he looked back up at her, ready to ask about what she was staring at, she sighed heavily, mumbling under her breath, "Oh, the Earl is going to kill me..."

"Eh", he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

They exited the ark and walked throughout a city with a crowd of people so thick, Road had to hold onto his brown cloak to keep from being washed away with the rest of the humans. Though he would have normally thought to joke with her about it, she still hadn't told him exactly what they were doing. "Road?" He asked, stopping and staring down at her as a silent demand for her to tell him, his hood covering his left eye as he did so.

She smiled innocently and said, "I chose this city so you could get out without being bothered, though the Earl specifically ordered me not to let you leave the ark. But that exorcist won't be coming near here and I'll be on my guard in case apocryphos shows."

"That's not really what I was wondering", he said, somewhat uncomfortable that the Earl seemed to be protecting him, though he knew better that he wouldn't do such a thing without a hidden agenda.

She seemed to grow increasingly nervous with every word of their conversation and eventually spotted a clown performing in the streets. She pointed at him and widened her smile so that it almost seemed genuine, pulling at his heart strings so that he almost felt as though he  _had_  to believe her. "Look, it's a clown!" Without waiting for a response or, even, pulling him with her, she ran off toward the performer, disappearing into the crowd of people. He somewhat began to panic, though he knew she was perfectly able to handle herself.  _I have to keep reminding myself that she's not, actually, a child_ , he thought, sighing aloud and somewhat slouching.

As he lifted his foot to follow her, he spotted, out of the corner of his eye, a man in a white cloak standing still in the crowd of moving people, staring at him. As the ex-exorcist turned to face the man, he recognized the mole on his cheek, though his skin was pale. Allen gasped, "Tyki?"

The noah put a finger over his lips, in a "shush"ing gesture, before pointing behind Allen. He turned followed the man's direction to a large church-like building.  _A church? What about it?_  He turned back around and looked for the noah but found no white cloak in the sea of people.  _Does he want me to meet with him, in there? But, wait... why does it feel like we're sneaking around? Is he hiding?_


	9. Intrusion In The City, Part 2

** Allen's POV **

As Allen entered into the church, he noted how abandoned it seemed. Even though it was situated in the middle of the city, it was completely vacant with cobwebs in every corner, as though no one had cleaned it in a very long time. With how dark and creepy it was, he couldn't help but feel a little on edge as he hunched into the room, looking around it for any signs of Tyki or, alternatively, the ghosts that might pop out and steal his soul. Because apparently that's possible.

He stiffened and screeched as he heard someone creep up behind him, his voice echoing throughout the empty sanctuary. A gloved hand quickly covered his mouth as he was dragged into a nearby broom closet that was so dark, he wasn't sure what was happening and who had practically abducted him. He attempted once more to invoke his innocence, but fear crept into the core of his heart as his call for Crown Clown was met with silence. Well, besides the one in front of him who shushed him rather rudely.

"Who is it", he warned somewhat quietly, smacking the hand away from his mouth.

"Eh? You can't tell?" The boy's heart skipped a beat at that familiar voice he didn't know he missed until then.

The noah lit a match, illuminating his pale skin and stupid, thin grin.

He blinked twice, slightly unable to believe that Tyki was actually there. "Tyki? Then, why did you pull me into the closet? You're acting suspicious." He narrowed his eyes at the noah and frowned, closing the distance somewhat to look for any signs of insincerity in his eyes. "What are you planning, Tyki Mikk", he asked, beginning his interrogation.  _Surely, he's up to no good… this pervert._

The noah widened his eyes innocently just before the match went out in his hand. "What?! You mean that I could have tried something? Well, shoot, I missed my opportunity…"

The ex-exorcist's temple pulsed with annoyance as he wrapped his hands around the noah's neck, violently shaking him and screaming, "Do you think that that's what I was implying? Don't even joke like that, pervert! I should skin you alive!"

The noah had to suppress his laughter as he slapped his hand over the boy's mouth, placing his other hand's index finger over his lips as he nervously and repeatedly shushed him.

Allen narrowed his eyes and lifted a brow at the other, though he knew it would be barely visible, if at all. After several moments of silence – probably used to hear for whoever the noah was hiding from – Tyki finally took his hand away and whispered sternly, clipping his words as he did so, "I'm currently hiding from the Earl, so it would be appreciated if you would keep quiet. I'm risking a lot simply coming in contact with you, you know." He finished off his lecture sounding more like a whining child than an angry noah, which only reminded Allen more of why he missed him.

 _Even if he is a noah, I hate not being around him._ "Why would you be hiding from the Earl? Is that where you've been, lately? You know, I only stayed with the noah for you – why didn't you take me with you? Idiot." He scoffed and crossed his arms, somewhat annoyed and somewhat hurt that he was left behind.

The noah sweated slightly and a light through the crack of the door illuminated his nervous smirk. He rubbed the back of his head as he whispered hesitantly, "Well, you see, I was kicked out by the Earl for… something. I can't tell you much but, basically, I can't return until I've killed someone dear to you." He shrugged and sighed as he continued, raising his hands in defeat. "I have to say, I don't mind the mission but the real punishment is the low quality food and living conditions. I think what I miss the most about that luxurious ark would have to be my bed – the dirt isn't comfortable, you know."

As Tyki continued, Allen silently boiled with rage, clenching his hands into fists.  _He's out to kill someone I love? Who?_

"I guess I needed the Earl more than I thought. Ah, lesson learned", he finished, running his hand through his messy hair. "Though, I've had quite a bit of time to sit and ponder and I still can't figure my way around that Mana thing. Won't you tell me specifically who he is?" He sparkled and smiled innocently, as though he was attempting to gloss over his previous statement.

The ex-exorcist tightened his fists, feeling as though he might be piercing skin, at this point. "Who are you planning to kill, Tyki Mikk", he growled.

Just as Tyki let out a frustrated sigh, an akuma outside the door asked, "Lord Tyki Mikk?"

He phased his arm through the door to cut the akuma in half with his dark matter, returning his arm only once he heard the explosion on the other side of the door. "What does it matter", he asked, sounding annoyed and exhausted, as though he didn't want to fight but couldn't let this go.

Allen didn't respond, since his anger only grew with how Tyki had just killed an akuma without innocence. It seemed as though the akumas soul was screaming for him from the other side of the door and he felt his eyes begin to water and his left eye ached terribly. But his anger was so deep that he didn't mind the pain.

"Shounen", he asked, being cut off by the sounds of several akuma stirring on the other side of the door.

"Found them, Lord Millennium", they all gleefully shouted.

Tyki huffed once more before phasing through the door entirely to go after the akuma.

As Allen threw open the door, he yelled out, "No, Tyki! Don't-" But he paused and froze as he watched the noah cut into and destroy akuma after akuma, their souls seeming to disappear as they clawed at the ex-exorcist, begging to be saved.

He tried to activate his innocence again, this time feeling somewhat of a pain rush through his arm and into his head. He put a hand over his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them, a priest stood in front of him, as if appearing out of nowhere.

Tyki ran toward them, seeming abnormally panicked as he yelled out Allen's name.

His anger didn't dissolve, though he became somewhat confused as he watched the noah through heavy eyelids and growing pain.  _What is he acting so afraid of?_

As if to answer his question, the priest placed a hand onto his head, sending agonizing shocks through his skull as his skin darkened and visions began to fill his mind of Cross and the priest killing Cross with his own weapon. And as he became more and more angry, so did he become more and more weary until darkness took over and he felt himself fall into a deep sleep.


	10. Intrusion In The City, Part 3

**Tyki's POV**

As Allen began to lose his balance, both Tyki and Apocryphos raced to catch him, though each had their own intentions and the noah worried for what the heart's guardian would do, if he were to get ahold of the boy.  _This reaches far beyond my duties to protect the fourteenth. Even if the Earl opposes my feelings for Allen, I want to protect_ him _._

He lunged forward and brought out a ball of dark matter, turning sideways midway through the air to face the human-shaped innocence, who looked over at him with that ever-present smile every noah hated. The innocence lifted it's hand and wrapped it's fist around the dark matter, reflecting it as they finally planted their feet on ground.

The boy's body dropped onto the ground in front of them as purple light shone like beams from between their hands. The akuma that surrounded them seemed to grow in numbers as they frantically proclaimed that they needed to protect their master. This somewhat brought Tyki's attention to them and he narrowed his eyes, remembering that the Earl would likely be watching the fight through those akumas eyes.  _I can't kill them right now – my hands are full. Does he already know? But if he's been watching, surely he would've sent someone to help me out with this guy, right?_

"Tyki", he heard Road yell from across the room. He looked over at her, diverting his attention and somewhat lessening the flow of his dark matter. This gave Apocryphos the advantage he needed and he lunged forward, cackling maniacally, "Gotcha!" He wrapped his hand around the noah's neck, pinning him to the wall violently and crushing the stone wall so that several pieces of it crumpled around them. The entire cathedral seemed to shake violently, as though it was planning to fall apart. To his relief, the shaking stopped almost as quickly as it started, though the dust falling from the ceiling didn't make him feel any better.

Road skipped forward, bringing her candles with her and jumping onto the heart's guardian's back as she opened a door behind her. As Apocryphos looked up at her, his grip loosened and the eldest noah yelled, "Hurry, Tyki! Grab Allen and go through the door!"

Without hesitation, he slapped the innocence's arm out of his way, ran forward, and picked up the ex-exorcist, throwing his body over his shoulder, and running toward the door. An explosion from Road's direction stopped him in his tracks and he looked over at her, suddenly worried. She was being held above the innocence's head with his hand around her neck, choking her so she could hardly speak. "Road", Tyki asked, though barely audible.

"Go", she barely managed to choke out.

The noah of pleasure found himself more conflicted than ever as he took note of the boy hanging over his shoulder. He grit his teeth together, panicking at having to decide who's more important.  _I need to get him to safety, but she can't fight that thing alone. Since when did he become more important to me than my own family? I don't have time for this, I'll get the Earl's help – where is he?!_

He tightened his hand into a fist once more before finally deciding and running through the door.

* * *

 

**Allen's POV**

It felt like he was laying on a bed of water – so comfortable despite how it rippled below his body. And it was completely silent, like the white room he hadn't wanted to call his bedroom since Tyki opened his own room up for Allen to join. With how comfortable he was, he didn't want to wake up. It was like being back in the order – no longer having a care in the world.

 _"Not even about Mana_ ", a creepy, yet familiar voice asked.

His eyes shot opened and he looked around, though all he could see was white. No one was there – not even the shadow that he was sure would be there to greet him once he'd awoken.  _This isn't my room_ , he thought to himself.  _Am I…. dreaming? No, this feels to real…_  He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned before lifting his hand and pinching his cheek rather roughly. "Ow! Ow! Ow", he yelled, letting go only after he was sure the pain was entirely real.  _Okay…. So, this is real, then? Where am I?_

As though he'd spoken aloud in a large, empty room, his thought echoed throughout the white nothingness, though the voice sounded distorted and creepy as it moaned "Where am I?" repeatedly. As the voices began to overlap each other, the pale ground began to lift up in some places, like hills suddenly beginning to raise up. Those hills formed into human-like figures, though they didn't have shape to their faces, hands, fingers, or eyes. It looked as though the ground was a sheet and dozens of people were standing under it, clawing to get out from under it. The only holds that opened up were blow mouth and eyeholes, the mouth holes appearing to be the source of the echo he was hearing. But they all sounded identical to the shadow that lingered behind him in the mirrors, so often.

"What-What is this", he asked, stepping back in a panic, though he only back directly into a tall figure, which wrapped it's arms around him.

He stiffened up, ready to attack, when he realized that this figure wasn't white and shapeless. This one had grey skin and a black three-piece suit on. Allen turned his head to see the noah lower his face so that they looked directly at each other.

All the shadows around him began crying out for help with desperation, like the akumas' souls that had always cried out when they were killed by something other than innocence. They cried with that cry that said they were clinging to their last hope and that last hope was the innocence that Allen couldn't seem to activate.

" _Shounen_ ", Tyki purred.

He could feel his cheeks catch fire as he gasped, "Tyki?!"

No voice responded, only that warm-hearted smile that noah had always given him, even before he'd come to live with the noah. That smile that he had first seen when they met in the forest after Tyki had killed Suman. The same smile that had always made Allen question his own decisions and the smile that had somehow taken the place of the akuma, in his heart.

" _Snuff it out_ ", the white blobs began to groan. As they continued to cry, his heart seemed to skip a beat and realization hit him. " _It's all his fault – snuff him out_!"


	11. Intrusion On Sleep

**Allen's POV**

"It's all his fault", the souls cried from under the blanket of white. "Snuff him out!"

"Wait", Allen shakily whispered.

"Save us!"

He struggled to break free from Tyki, so he could save the souls, but couldn't seem to move. He turned a glare at the noah and yelled, "Tyki! Let go!"

Although the noah kept a tight grip on the boy, his expression was calm as he poked out his lip in a pout. "What? Why", he asked, sounding as though he was pretending to be confused for his own sick entertainment.

The white figures lowered and flattened into the white nothingness as the souls began to vanish, crying out for help as they did so. The ex-exorcist's heart began to beat rapidly with impatience and he struggled harder to break loose, yelling at his half-enemy, "This isn't funny! Tyki Mikk, let me go!"

One of the figures began to slowly seep down and, as it did, it's voice began to sound more normal. More like Mana. It called out to Allen to save it repeatedly and he couldn't take it anymore. Even though he knew that Mana was dead and that wasn't his adoptive father, he couldn't stand to hear him cry out to him for help any longer. Even if there was the slimmest possibility that he might be Mana, Allen wasn't going to let his soul disappear.

He pushed himself and finally managed to activate his crown cloak, immediately holding his black hand close to Tyki's face and yelling, "Crown edge!"

Allen looked behind him and, just as the cross formed over the noah's face, he caught genuinely heart-broken, glazed over eyes and a voice that was just as broken, whispering in his ear, "Are you going to kill me, Allen?"

* * *

**Allen's POV**

He woke up in his mostly-white bedroom – or, the one that was assigned to him upon joining with the noah – and sat up in a rush. He was covered in sweat and his hair was out of it's ribbon, sprawled across his hunched shoulders as he looked around the room, his white blanket, edged with gold, still covering his lap. The noah of pleasure was laying on the white couch by the piano, sleeping with his hands over his stomach. Allen got up and slowly walked over to him, careful not to wake him.

As he neared the older man, he recognized how tired he looked and the ex-exorcist remembered his dream, once again feeling conflicted at what to do with the noah and narrowing his eyes. Tyki was so tall that his body and head took up the two cushions while his legs hung over the edge, the backs of his knees resting on the armrest opposite the end which sat nearest to the piano. He, as well, had his hair out – though it was longer than Allen's – and it hung off of the edge of the loveseat.

 _I wonder what that dream meant._ He touched the ruby necklace he wore around his neck, which Tyki had given to him soon after joining the noah, and remembered the expression the man wore in his dream. That one which was more sorrowful than he'd ever seen. It broke his heart to see him so broken.  _Mana… how could I kill him? He may be a noah and partnered with the Earl, who tried to manipulate your soul, and he may have been the one who nearly killed me on multiple occasions. These things bother me, too. But how can I kill a human – especially one who looks at me with those innocent eyes and jokes with me the way any normal human would do._ He remembered how, just before he passed out in the church, Tyki destroyed the souls of many, many akuma. He remembered how he killed Suman and admitted to being the one who tortured General Yeager.  _He isn't evil, despite his actions being evil, at times…. But why do I feel bad letting him go free? Do I want revenge? Or is it you, Mana…?_

He bit his lip and lowered his head, frustrated by his inability to discern right from wrong, before lighting his expression at the sight of the purple ribbon, wrapped around Tyki's neck. The one that he'd given to the noah in return for the ruby necklace.

As though his gaze was making the noah uncomfortable, he began to stir, finally opening his eyes once the boy took a surprised stepped back. "Shounen", he asked, groggy and innocent as he always was upon waking.

He rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously at being caught staring at the other, "Ah, you're awake? It's good that you're awake." He continued to laugh nervously; eyes closed as he waited for the one on the couch to respond.

When he received no response, he stiffened and serioused up, looking down at the noah and lowering his hand to his side. Tyki was looking up at him as though he was contemplating and studying him carefully, somewhat of a frown painting his lips, as though there was something he was concerned about. After several moments of being stared at by those sharp, golden eyes, Allen finally decided that his face was warm enough from embarrassment and decided to break the silence by speaking the noah's name, implying that he wanted to know exactly  _why_  he was gawking.

The noah of pleasure rubbed his messy hair tiredly and positioned himself correctly on the couch, eyes closed as he did so and still lacking that playful attitude he always had.  _What happened to make him so serious?_ Mikk's voice was rough as he asked, "Oh? Were you waiting for me to wake up, boy? _I_  should be the one relieved to see  _you_  awake. You've been…" He dropped his hands into his lap and narrowed his eyes, staring at the air as though he was trying to be careful with his wording, for some reason. "You've been...  _sleeping_ … for several days, after all."

He widened his eyes at the way he phrased his statement. "Sleeping?" Moments of silence passed before Allen decided upon asking more questions in the hopes that he might recieve a clue about why the noah of pleasure was suddenly so serious. "And where is Road? I thought you weren't allowed to come back to the ark. Are you here because of Road or did you kill someone already?"

The noah looked back at him, glaring tiredly, but not saying anything.

He glared back, balling his hands into fists and barking, "Tyki Mikk! Answer me! Did you kill my-"

The noah cut him off, just about hissing his words with seeming accusation. "Road is missing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, friends! So, I just really wanted to ask this, since I'm not really sure how I want to do the next few chapters and I know flashbacks can be tedious, I wanted to ask you guys' opinions. I want to do some flashbacks/a flashback, explaining what's happened during the time that Allen's been "sleeping", but (Option 1, here) I'm not quite sure if I want to do only one flash back, in which I either go through what happened after Tyki entered the ark or what happened between Tyki and the Earl/how he managed to get back onto the ark. I was considering (Option 2) having both flash backs, but at that point I might as well have just had this chapter about what happened while Allen was asleep! My other option (Option 3) was to have Tyki just explain what happened in a short paragraph and we could get on with how Allen will take the news and finding Road, but I feel like that would be a little too rushed and I could add soo much more drama and action if I were to do a flashback since – spoiler alert – a lot of crazy stuff went down while Allen was asleep! But I don't know, since it's my story. Tbh I don't even know why I had the time jump – I think I just wanted to have more of Allen's POV, since I've been doing a lot of Tyki's and Road's POVs, but not much of Allen's. Besides that – I wanted you guys to experience the shock he experienced from waking up days after "fainting" in the cathedral, despite having nothing happen to him and being a fast-healing exorcist.
> 
> But anywhose, what do you guys think? Should I do a flashback explaining just one thing, a flashback explaining EVERYTHING (lengthy af), or just a quick Tyki-summary?


	12. Intrusion In The Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty ~ So, I decided upon doing a flashback, though I'm only going to do this one. I kind of want to get to the fluffy stuff. FLUFF AND STUFF AND STUFF AND FLUFF. Although I was hoping to get to it in this chapter but then things wouldn't be consistent, with my chapters all being 1,000 words and all... So ja, next chapter I'll get back to present day and there may or may not be some blood shed as well as some lovey dovey stuff. Who knows. I'm feeling lovey dovey right now. Must be because I rewatched the anime and reread the manga. AND NOW I'M SAD I WANT MORE MANGA D;

 

**Allen's POV**

Allen froze at the noah's words and repeated after him to confirm what he was hearing. "Road is missing?" When he received a nod in response, he asked, "Do you think Apocryphos killed her?"

Tyki sighed with frustration, eyes only darkening the more they talked. "No, my noah memories would have sensed it if she was dead." Although his response was flat and simple, the ex-exorcist had a hunch the man wanted to say something more but was keeping his mouth on a tight lock.

A bead of sweat dripped off his temple as he hesitantly asked, glaring down at his suddenly unfriendly frienemy, "Tyki Mikk, why are you looking at me like that? Is there something you want to say? Say it!"

The noah closed his eyes and began with, "After coming back to the ark, you turned into the fourteenth. Do you remember that?" His tone held hints of accusation, as though to imply that a great deal happened while he was the fourteenth. He widened his eyes in surprise at the revelation but stayed silent, encouraging him to continue.

* * *

**Tyki's POV (Flashback)**

The noah on the floor of the ark, allowing Allen's sleeping body to cushion his fall, though he knew the boy would give him hell if he ever knew about it. He smiled wickedly at the closeness and momentarily wished that he'd wake up and panic in that adorable way he always did. "Ah, if only", he said aloud as he stood up.

He turned toward the door they entered from and opened it, only to find a black void inside. It was as though Road had destroyed the path from the church to the ark. He narrowed his eyes, suddenly worried for his niece.  _So, she isn't coming? This is bad. I need to tell the Earl._  He turned back to the boy, ready to pick him up, when he froze and nearly jumped out of his shoes in fear.

Allen was laying in the same exact position he'd fallen in but his eyes were opened and his gaze was as sharp as knives. What kept the noah on edge, even after the shock had passed, was that the looked he was receiving wasn't an angry glare, nor concern, but it looked moreso like he was watching him careful, pondering his next move as a lion watches it's prey. It wasn't like the boy but like the fourteenth.

He narrowed his own eyes at the one on the floor and asked, "Shounen?"

The boy just glared at him for several moments before he abruptly sat up, head lowered so his eyes weren't visible. When he received no response, the noah took a step forward and slightly bent over, as though to imply confidence, though he was sure the one before him wasn't the one he'd fallen for. "Fourteenth", he asked in a near whisper.

Just as a smirk grew on his face and Tyki jumped back, expecting the possessed boy to attack, he heard footsteps coming from down the ark's golden path. Allen's body was suddenly very stiff, as though he was tied with rope. Or string. The noah sighed and scratched his head, pulling out a cigarette. "This can't be good", he groaned under his breath.

* * *

**Also Tyki's POV (Still a Flashback C:)**

The noah all sat in a dark room with the boy bound to a chair in the middle of them. Tyki sighed and scratched his head, his cigarette sticking from the corner of his mouth as he thought to himself,  _They still haven't given up on this whole interrogation thing? What do they hope to gain from this? Besides.. I don't know if I can let them hurt the boy's body, now._ He looked up at the fourteenth, who glared directly at the noah of pleasure, as though he'd been reading his mind, though he knew that wasn't possible. He struggled internally, unsure of who to side with and how to defuse his erratic brother.

Ah, right. Sheryl was furious once he'd found out that Road had gone out alone with Allen and then got violent once he found out that she'd actually risked her life to save him, even going so far as to disappear with their most dangerous enemy just for the boy. Or the fourteenth.

He'd been yelling at the fourteenth for awhile now, telling him to explain his relationship with Road and the Earl and who that "Mana" character was. Neah, on the other hand, didn't seem to care in the slightest about what the noah of desires was raging about, choosing to yawn and joke with the man instead, as though this was no more than a casual banter.

"Tell me, fourteenth", Sheryl yelled. "Why would she sacrifice herself for you!"

The fourteenth stuck his tongue out and closed an eye, asking nonchalantly, "Oh? Are you worried? Huh? You look pretty mad~!"

Sweat was just about covering Tyki's face as his eyebrow twitched at the pure stupidity of the situation.  _You're walking on thin ice, idiot. Is this any time to_   _joke?_

Sheryl looked up at Tryde, who nodded and held his sword above the boy's head. The fourteenth looked unfazed as he looked up at the noah. Tyki, on the other hand, jumped from his seat, ready to protect his Shounen's body, only to be held back by the twins, who glared up at him with oddly angry looks. They weren't this serious about anything. He looked back up at the white-haired one just in time to see Tryde stab Allen's thigh with the sword, it being so big that he had to nick the arm of the chair and Allen's arm in order to prevent cutting off his leg entirely.

The boy's eyes widened and he grit his teeth, grunting in pain, though clearly holding back quite a bit. Sheryl inched closer to the ex-exorcist, his face nearly touching the others' as he taunted him. "So, 'Fourteenth', are you ready to talk?"

The Neah glared at him with pure hate in his eyes before smirking once more, worrying Tyki somewhat that he wouldn't take the situation seriously. To his surprise, the boy turned to Tyki and hissed, "I've got some info I think you might find  _interesting_ , Joyd."


	13. Intrusion In The Mind, Part 2

**Tyki's POV (STILL A Flashback)**

"I've got some info I think you might find  _interesting_ , Joyd", Neah hissed, glaring past Sheryl and at his younger brother.

The noah glared back at the fourteenth as everyone looked between the two, obviously wondering just as much as Tyki was why the possessed boy seemed to think this "info" was relevant to the noah of pleasure and no one else.

The boy's smile broadened to a width only a noah could replicate - a sadistic grin that only meant harm was to come to somebody, almost like an omen. "This body holds more power than he appears to be putting out - so much, in fact, that he has the power to take out all of you, including Mana. Not to mention his burning desire to kill everyone one of you. Even you, Tyki."

Tyki looked over at his brother, only to find him tightening his hands into fists and glaring murderous eyes at the one in the chair. The noah of pleasured looked to Wisely in the hopes that he might enlighten him somewhat only to find him scarfing down candy like this was a play of some sorts and he was enjoying the show. When Tyki's face contorted at the wisest's stupid reaction to the situation, the 3-eyed one shushed him with a finger over the lips and went back to watching the one in the chair.  _How can this be happening_ , he thought, cradling his head in his hand.  _He's not at all bothered by this? Then what am I, the noah of pleasure, doing getting all worked up for?_

When he looked up at Neah he caught him smiling deviously at him, as though his plans were flowing perfectly, whatever those plans might be. He serioused up and glared at the devil before him, waiting for him to elaborate.  _I need to be cautious. For all I know, everything this one says is a lie meant to manipulate me_.

"Not only that", the fourteenth continued. "But I know him so well, I'm able to control his body without any of you even noticing. Who's to say that I haven't been out this entire time?"

Tyki looked to Wisely, who suddenly seemed somewhat more serious than before as he commented, "And Allen wouldn't know it himself, would he?"

Neah chuckled somewhat before dodging his question and continuing to taunt Tyki. "And who's to say that I won't gain enough control of this body that I can use his powers to it's full potential? After all, we both have the same goal, so surely he won't even attempt to stop me if I try to take you all. I think I'll start with Mana..."

Sheryl drew his hand back and screamed with rage, ready to kill the boy as Tyki ran forward, aiming to restrain his older brother. All the while, Neah continued to talk, saying, "Why won't you kill me now? But I know you won't. It's because you care for Allen. Am I right, Tyki Mikk?" His devious smirk never ceased as he talked and the two brothers argued with each other over whether or not they should kill the fourteenth.

* * *

**Allen's POV (Present day)**

Allen's eyes widened, realizing then that the reason Tyki may have been glaring at him was probably because he was suspicious of him and disturbed at the idea that Neah could easily kill someone he cares dearly for without him having any say in it. Without him having any knowledge of it.

"And as for who I killed", the noah spat, bitterness perching on the tip of his tongue as though his words were seriously intended to anger the boy. Although the noah had previously seemed to only taunt him because of his sick sense of humor, this seemed to be rooted with deep, pure hatred. His eyes were dull yet somehow filled with anger as he continued his taunt. "It was that sword-wielding exorcist that you seem so fond of. Now, how does that make you feel, boy? Does it make you want to kill me?"

It took the boy several seconds of staring at the noah to fully process what he'd heard.  _Kanda's... dead? No way, he can't die..._ He squeezed his hands into fists until they bled onto the floor, all the while grinding his teeth and growling with pure, untouchable rage that only grew the more he thought back to all the good times he had with Kanda. Arguing with him, fighting with him, eating with him, and laying in bed with him - these were all memories that fueled his anger until he was so bloodthirsty, tears poured from his eyes and he screamed out the noah's name, attempting to evoke his innocence while doing so. Thankfully, it worked, and his Crown Cloak wrapped around his shoulders as he screamed at the enemy before him.  _Is this what you wanted from me, innocence? To fight Tyki? At the moment, I have no objections. Let's avenge Kanda together, Crown Clown!_

The noah of pleasure's dull eyes never lightened as he drew out his dark matter, holding it up as a shield to protect him from Allen's Crown Edge. Although he could only see Mikk's emotionless, golden eyes over their clashing powers, he knew the man was still frowning angrily due to the tone in his voice. "I have to say, I'm going to miss sleeping with you. But I can't let you live. So, shall we finally have our last dance,  _Shounen_?"

With one more scream and a rush of power, he drew his hand into the air and back down onto the noah.  _That's right - this time I won't save you with my sword of exorcism, Tyki Mikk. With my arm that I vowed only to kill akuma with, I'll break my vow in order to kill you._


End file.
